


Shortsighted

by anne_the_and_sign



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Platonic fic, a moment of peace for Cassian because he deserves it, just good friendship, platonic cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:29:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anne_the_and_sign/pseuds/anne_the_and_sign
Relationships: Cassian Andor & Reader, Cassian Andor & You





	Shortsighted

Cassian was known for his attention to detail. It made him a good spy and a good pilot. It also made him a very good friend. But sometimes he was so focused on the details that he missed the important things. After accompanying Jyn to steal the Death Star plans on Scarif, he was hit with the realization of what was truly important to him.  
You would have joined him if you could, but the skills needed for the daring mission Rogue One took on weren’t skills that you possessed. Sure, you were good with comms and strategy and planning, but that didn’t mean much in the heat of the moment or on a stealth mission. So, at Cassian’s advice and your own reasoning, you stayed behind and anxiously awaited the return of your best friend.  
Bail Organa, who had been something of a mentor to you for years, took great care to keep you out of the loop on the status of the mission until its completion. While the decision upset you, you had to admit that you understood it. When you received word that the Death Star had fired on Scarif, your heart dropped to your stomach and you nearly dropped to the floor in the communications room. You couldn’t seem to catch your breath until a rough, static message came through from the Rogue One crew warning of a rough incoming to base.  
The second the half burning ship hit the ground, Cassian came stumbling out looking for you. Jyn helped Bodhi get out, K-2 and Baze carried an unconscious but stable Chirrut to the medbay. You were waiting at the hangar door for your dear old friend. When he reached you, Cassian collapsed into your arms.  
“Y/N. I’m sorry I left. I should have been more careful and-”  
“Casi, hey. You made it out. Okay? You made it and you’re back. And the Rebellion has a real shot at winning this war. That’s what matters. We can talk once you’ve gotten some rest.”  
Cassian wasn’t having it though. You managed to get him to your room, but he refused to take another step towards his until he’d said what he desperately needed to.  
“Y/N, I realized something on Scarif. Something important.”  
“Okay. You know you can tell me, right?”  
He dropped onto your bed as he had on many late nights when you went over plans for upcoming missions together. You settled to the side, leaning back against the wall and tilting your head to show you were listening.  
“You’re my best friend. More than that, you’re my sister. Through all these years of fighting, you’ve always been there.” As he spoke, Cassian’s head dropped into your lap and you slowly ran your fingers through his hair. There was dirt there that fell to your bed sheets, but you could always wash them later.  
“You’re my best friend too, Cassian. Of course you are.”  
“But I’ve never appreciated that like I should. I’ve been so caught up in the war. The planning, the missions, everything I wish I could forget. The only thing I’m glad I remember is you. And when I was on Scarif; when Jyn sent the files and that Imperial officer almost killed us, I realized that I could have died without ever telling you how important you are to me. I couldn’t let that happen. I can’t spend one more day without telling you that you mean everything to me. I can’t stand the fact that it took me nearly being vaporized by the Death Star to realize that.”  
You sat in silence together for a moment as you took in what he told you. He knew how much he meant to you; you’d told him before and K-2 had taken to warning him that if he did something reckless and died, the droid would have you to answer to. He hadn’t thought much of it, considering your involvement in reprogramming the security droid for the Rebellion. But now it meant the world to him.  
“It’s okay to be a little shortsighted Casi. It’s human nature to miss what’s under your nose. With everything that you do for the Rebellion, I’m surprised you notice as much as you do.”  
“I should notice more, though. Things will be different now. No matter what’s happening, no matter where we are; I want to tell you every day how grateful I am for you. How grateful I am for the way you look after me, and laugh at K-2 when he says something rude, and how much you care about everyone and everything. You’re incredible, Y/N. And I want you to know it.”  
Though Cassian’s voice was full of passion, the exhaustion from the day began to weigh him. His words slowed down as he rambled. His eyes drifted closed. With your fingers still running through his hair, he curled closer into you. He kept listing all the things he loved about you, occasionally repeating himself. After fifteen minutes or so, he’s fast asleep in your bed.  
You knew that your superiors would be looking for him. You figured the medics would track him down and force him to visit the medbay too. But for the time being, all he needs is rest. So you give him that. The lights are left on since you refused to risk trying to stand up. You grabbed your thin blanket and draped it over your best friend, then nestled into him in return and drifted off to sleep.  
K-2, in desperate need of some repairs, had rushed through any checks and assistance to go find his friend again. It didn’t take him long to find his way to your room. Despite his programming for efficiency and his knowledge that Cassian has business to attend to, the droid simply turned off the lights in your room and quietly closed the door. If he were an organic being, he reasoned, the sight of his two closest friends curled up in a dirty heap fast asleep together would have warmed his heart.


End file.
